Queen Among Tricksters
by Dawnfire321
Summary: Aly's never been one for love or romance. It's trivial. But when she goes to the Copper Isles everything changes. She finds a crow-man who loves her deeply. A god offers to turn her into a Goddess and make her his queen. And then there is the man Aly has everything in common with. As if she wasn't confused enough, a new enemy threatens not only the rebellion, but also her family.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**I really want to know what you think of this fanfiction. Please review; chapter one coming soon!**

* * *

Kyprioth watched his favorite mortal twenty-four seven. He loved to watch Aly, even from when she was just a little girl growing up at Pirates' Swoop. Alliane was mystery to him. She was a very special young girl. Already she was a brilliant liar, good enough to fool the god at times.

He was more then excited when Aly was kidnapped by pirates and brought to his Isles. He had thought he might have to wait for his revolution for another century. But if Aly bright-eyes would be there, he could speed up his plans. Kyprioth rubbed his hands in excitement. He sent his little mortal to the Balitangs.

He knew he needed to appear to her, before she tried to free herself, and to explain why he wanted her to stay. But a part of him wanted to see how long it would take her to escape. She had only been there a day when she started to work on lock picks and formulate a plan.

Kyprioth waited until the very last minute to appear to Aly, through that dumb mage. Aly had taken him up on his wager, her eyes bright and eager. He watched her in mirrors, puddles, any reflective surface that would show him the mortal realms. He would spend hours watching her. He watched as she got the raka mage Ochobu Dodeka on board for the rebellion, and learned from and taught the crows. To make sure she didn't become homesick he sent her images of her home and family in her dreams.

Aly, his Aly as he had begun to think of her, earned the respect of every important person and went unnoticed by those she wanted to forget her face. He hoped that she would stay in the Isles even after he ruled them and a raka queen sat on the throne. He loved to watch her face, her expressions as she lied so smoothly to the rest of his rebellion.

If he noticed he was becoming obsessed with Aly, he ignored it. He began to feel something ugly curling in his chest every time that Nawat Crow kissed her. Nawat Crow was becoming a pesky annoyance. He was a distraction to his Aly. He stopped talking to the Dawn Crow for nearly a week when she suggested that it was jealousy.

Aly had charmed the entire Balitang household by the time that Bronau attacked. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the arm rests to his chair. He only relaxed once the fight was over.

When George Cooper came to the Balitang house, Kyprioth cursed himself for not noticing that he was on his way. He had been preoccupied by his favorite pastime, Aly watching. He would sit for days of mortal time, just watching her.

He observed the father-daughter reunion before appearing himself. What if Aly wanted to go home? If she did he wouldn't stop her. Even though it wasn't summer yet, if she would be happier in Tortall he would let her go.

To say Kyprioth was elated when his Aly decided to stay was an understatement.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**This takes place during Trickster's Queen. The characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I also apologize in advance for any spelling errors (Kyprish _is_ a second language for me). Seeing as this is my story, it will have it's own timeline. Any recognizable scenes from the Trickster Duo belong to Tamora. **

Aly turned admiring the view from the ship as they turned into Rajmuat. Aly grinned as she watched the arguing men on the shore. It had only been this morning that her pack had dealt a hard blow to luarin Crown by making their examples disappear, seemingly into thin air. Her little resistance even had a god on their side.

As if reading her mind the Trickster himself appeared leaning next to Aly on the rails. It had been Kyprioth who had brought Aly to the Isles. "Hello, you rascal." Aly greeted cheerfully. "Why didn't you ask the crows to behave?" she was talking about the hundreds of crows that were now attacking the stormwings above them.

"If I wanted to clack my jaw in an extremely useless manner I would have." Retorted the god lightly, his dark eyes dancing. "Not all your allies are under your control my dear."

"Where were you all winter? You left me to yearn. I yearned for months but you never so much as sent a messenger pigeon." She teased.

"I was somewhere warmer then the highlands of Lambin. Don't complain to me, you having allsorts of fun, training your little spies. All I could do was wait. I did so in a place where I had plenty to amuse me. I've waited a long time for this spring to come." Aly was frightened to see so much emotion in the gods face.

"Well you don't need me then. I'll just take the next ship for Corus. Get home in time for mother's birthday."

"You're just as eager to see this through as any of my raka. Don't pretend you aren't. Which reminds me…" he touched her forehead with a thumb and gold fire filled Aly's mind making her sway.

"What was that?" Aly asked. "I thought you would at least leave a beauty mark or something."

"I would not touch you beauty, my dear." Kyprioth murmured, flashing a smile. "And I would be bereft if you chose to commit suicide rather then be tortured or questioned under truth spell. No one will be able to force knowledge from you."

"Oh, so they can torture me, but they can't make tell the truth." Kyprioth's smile broadened.

"There's no need to commit suicide, you won't surrender anything you know."

"Have you granted the others this gift?"

"No one else in the rebellion has put as much of this together as you, this winter. It's you nature to gather bits and pieces. If my other leaders die… they can be replaced. But you my dear have learned nearly the entire thing. Even the other rebels are ignorant of the extent of your knowledge, which makes me chuckle." Aly fanned her hand at him like a beauty waving away a complement.

"Besides I've grown attached to you, my dear. You are irreplaceable." Kyprioth captured Aly's hand and brushed his lips over her fingertips. "I wouldn't want you to go to the black god and leave me all alone, now would I? You know brothers. We hate to share."

"You'll have to let me go to him some time." Aly reminded him. "I'm not immortal."

"You could be." Kyprioth whispered, almost too quietly for Aly to hear, and his face changed fast enough that Aly thought she must have imagined it.

Aly sighed indulgently, settling behind her desk. It was the first day back in Rajmuat and she was exhausted. First the trip on the ship, then helping Dove settle in, and meeting Aunt Nuritin. She still had to meet with her fellow conspirators and her pack.

Aly leaned back on her chair and really looked around her new office. It was a bit small, but efficient. She sighed again, propping her feet up on her desk. She nudged the reports she really should be reading aside with the heel of her foot.

It had been an informative day. They had nearly twice as many men-at-arms and funds for the Balitang girls. Aly loved unexpected gifts. She stood, stretching. It was time for her to meet with the other conspirators. With so much going on, Aly had the feeling that this was going to be a long week.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Aly drummed her fingers on her leg absently, only half listening to the other conspirators give reports. They had been in Rajmuat for nearly three weeks and Aly could see the growing tension in the city. She stroked the Darking necklace around her neck absently. She had only just dispatched her strange new spies in palace. They had already gathered a great deal of interesting information.

Aly jerked her head up when Chenaol stopped talking mid-sentence. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light that filled the room. "Hello, Aly dear." Kyprioth chortled, spreading his arms wide. He was grinning and his eyes flashed with mischief.

"Could you turn down your godliness? It hurts my eyes." Aly told him, trying to blink the dark spots from her eyes.

"Sorry, Aly, darling; I didn't think." Kyprioth offered, looking for all the world like a bashful child. Aly rolled her eyes. Truth be told, she wished that the god would just go away. Dealing with immortals could be… tricky.

"What do you want, Kyprioth?" Aly leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the armrest Ysul's chair, next to her.

"So impatient; maybe I just came to talk." Kyprioth sighed indulgently and sank into a chair that had appeared in the room only instants before Kyprioth was seated in it.

"Maybe I'm a duckmole." Aly replied smoothly, running her hand through her hair. "Why are you here?"

"I did just come to talk." The god's face seemed honest. "I love your quick wit. No one in the Realms of the Gods argues with me… At least not anymore."

"I wonder why. You're such an easy person to talk with." Aly said dryly. "I don't really have time for this right now."

"Of course you have time for this! I removed you from time. We have all the time in the world!"

Aly pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, something her mother did when she grew tired of Aly's immaturity or her father's… well everything. She wondered when Alanna had picked up the habit and wondered if it was a sign of her stress that she herself had began to do it to.

"I don't have the patience, then." She snapped.

"Have it your way." Kyprioth smiled at her and disappeared. The other's started to shift and talk again as if nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N I thank those who have been patient with the slowness of this work, and hope that you will continue reading! I have a full length fan-fiction and a one-shot if you are interested in reading my other works. Don't forget to visit my profile. I would like to add that I enjoy reviews and my reviews do influence the speed in which I write. ~Dawnfre**

* * *

It was a hot day in the city; the ride to the palace was becoming extremely uncomfortable. Aly walked calmly beside Dove's horse, within the circle of guards. She could see Junai out of the corner of her eye, dressed as a man. Like always her eyes were shifting from side to side, taking inventory of their surroundings.

She smiled as she located more shackle and chain symbols scratched in street dirt, in shop windows and carved in dwelling doors. Aly's mind worked a mile a minute as she calculated escape route's, noted possible threats and a small, separate part of her admired the beauty of the Copper Isles.

The sun warmed Aly's insides making her want to close her eyes and enjoy it. She resisted the urge and kept walking. They were taking a longer route and avoiding the chaos in the parts of he city near the docks. Aly smiled internally; that particular mess was her own packs doing.

Aly saw something up ahead. _They've built a new checkpoint. I love stupid monarchs; they make so many mistakes. _Aly thought dryly. A hand was absently stroking her darking necklace. Trick and Secret vibrated against her. She let her thoughts wander freely as they walked, reserving a small part of her conscience to keep track of her surroundings.

She snapped back to attention when the palace came into view. The site of the gate surprised her. In the very outer gate was a shackle and chain symbol. Aly gave a surprised laugh. Have the household stopped and looked at her. She looked down, faking embarrassment.

The gates opened for their party. They reached the women's changing room, and Aly let one of the other maids dress Dove. She had plans around the palace. She hoped once she had finished with her work she would have a meeting with the very interesting Taybur Sibigat.

Once the ladies headed to the party the Regents were throwing, Aly slipped into her special suit designed to make humans and animals forget her presence and detection spells move right over her.

Aly crept out of the building and slunk along the wall. She didn't want to bump into anyone. She was sure that if she did the spell wouldn't work. Her eyes darted like mosquitoes on water. Her darking necklace was tucked under her suit. She could her secret murmuring "funfunfun." She loved the darking sense of adventure.

Trick was calmer and more thoughtful than Secret. Secret was more adventurous then Trick, and had a more… more sense of fun. Aly found and opened the door to the infamous Topabaw's spy center. She made a face and ignored the filthy captives hanging on the walls of the walkway. She didn't turn the way the Topabaw's men had taken her to be interviewed by the legend himself, no she turned down the hallway that led to his office.

Her sight revealed the protective spells that guarded his private office. Essence spells and anti-picklock spells. Listening spells and anti-listening spells (inside the office. Detection spells almost powerful enough to read her suit, and alarms that would bring a hoard of guards down on Aly if she mis-stepped. She nodded, and shook her head at Topabaw's foolishness. He had missed many of the important spells, and added a few silly useless spells. She also noted that the magic was very faint. The spells hadn't been renewed in a while.

Her mind starting to dissect this new information. _Topabaw really _is _lazy. He thinks no one will try and get into his office and take a peek at his reports. _Aly backed away until she was well away from any listening spells and breathed, "Do you think we can get… Blossom into Topabaw's office? She would be more useful there." she asked Trick.

The darking remained silent for a moment then whispered in Aly's ear "Blossom will do it."

Aly knew that the darking's didn't really have gender's but many of them displayed more feminine or more masculine personality's, speech patterns and had chosen more gender oriented names names. For example, both Trick and Secret were distinctly male, although Secret had a more feminine side than Trick.

"Will Blossom also be able to read some of Topabaw's written reports?" Aly asked her darking. Trick agreed. She also shifted Obsidian, and told him to follow Taybur. She made her way back to the changing rooms and removed her special suit. She made her way to one of the lover's alcoves around the central party. It overlooked the north garden. A nice view to admire while she sat and waited for Taybur to show up. She knew he would.

Footsteps alerted her to his presence. She already had his gait memorized. She looked up at him and gave him a lazy servant's smile. He seated his rather impressive bulk next to Aly on the bench. "You're a fine fellow, although a bit old. You should know I have a sweetheart, if you have notions." Aly said, giving her voice a flirtatious lilt, one that clearly said 'Although if you did have notions, my sweetheart wouldn't matter.'

"Ah, now here is my favorite spy." Taybur replied, grinning broadly. Aly opened her mouth to protest, and widened her eyes in a look of false innocence. If she really wanted she could look completely sincere, but she didn't want to look sincere. Aly wanted Taybur to know she was lying and call her on it.

Before she could speak he smirked and said "Here's the part were you widen your eyes and claim you know not of espionage, or spy work, that you are a simple maid from Tortall, when you don't speak like a simple Tortallan maid."

"And this is he part where you try to figure out who I work for, who trained me and why I am here." Aly offered slowly her eyes still wide.

"Whom do you work for?" Real interest flashed across Taybur's face, and he leaned in closer to her. Aly fanned her face, as if she needed more air or was hot even though they sat in shade.

"Oh, technically I work for Topabaw. But I won't bore you with technicalities."

"You're working for Topabaw?"

"Maybe I am. As far as your concerned I am, in any case." Aly giggled. She loved these back and forth's between her and Taybur. Flirting seemed natural, despite the age gap. They were both geniuses as well. They played on the same level. And they both played the game, and recognized it as such.

"You are an evil girl-child." Taybur leaned back into his seat, watching the path and garden below.

"Would you love me if I wasn't?" Aly asked, a playful glint in her eye. Taybur was about to respond when they both heard someone approaching.

"Aly, there you are!" It was Fesgao. "You are needed."

"Fesgao, I am busy." Aly waved her hand and turned as if to resume her conversation.

"Now Aly." He ordered. Aly sighed, getting up as slowly as she could and made a huge deal of stretching. She sighed and returned to her lazy serving girl persona, switching her hips as she walked and somewhat slumping her shoulders.

When they were a good distance away Fesgao started his scolding. "What are you doing talking with the captain of the Kings' Guard? What if you gave something away? What if…"

Aly put up a hand and Fesgao stopped talking. As duani, she often gets that kind of respect. She kept silent, weighing her words. She decided on a playful approach. "We were in a lovers' alcove. What do you think we were doing?" Before he could respond she turned serious and added, "Seriously, I am not a child. My conversations with Taybur are purely educational and none of your business. They keep me from being bored. Bad things happen when I get bored."

Fesgao relented. He veered off to join the rest of the guard after telling Aly that she was wanted in the servants' area. One of their people was waiting for her in the corner. Aly turned her footsteps in that direction.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N Here's chapter four. Let me know what you think. ~Dawnfire**

* * *

Aly waited in the meeting room for the other conspirators to drift in from other locations in the house. She had selected the big armchair in the very front of the room. She had her legs draped over one arm, and rested her head and back on the other armrest. The sound of footsteps alerted her to the presence of Ochobu and Ysul, no doubt coming from the mages workroom.

Aly waved them over to seats once they entered the room. Her eyes followed them as they sat down. Once they were seated with Ysul resting comfortably on the floor his back against the legs of an armchair, and Ochobu sinking into a well-cushioned seat directly across from Aly her eyes flicked back to watch the door.

Moments later, Fesgao walked in. He moved over to his usual chair and sat down. Aly waited for Chenaol and Ulasim. Junai and Dove came last. As soon as the meeting with the main conspirators was over the rest of Aly's pack would come. Aly had a special plan that night.

Once the raka leaders were seated Aly started to speak. "I had an interesting day at the palace today. While the ladies," she paused to nod at Dove, "where enjoying themselves at the party I decided it might do well for me if I took a walk around the palace grounds.

"Naturally, I walked around the gardens. I visited the stables; I just love horses, you know. I happened upon Tapobaw's building. I decided it would be well worth my time if I took a look inside. I am a curious sort aren't I?" Aly giggled at that last bit, and shifted so that she was sitting normally in her chair.

"Get on with it! We don't have all day." Ochobu snapped, once again displaying her abundant amount of patience.

"I'm getting to it in my own time." Aly replied. Just to annoy Ochobu further she waited another minute before continuing. "I took a look at the protection spells out dear Tapobaw has on his main office. He isn't very bright when it comes to mage work. His office has spells that he really could do without, and no doubt interfere with the necessary ones. And he hasn't had them renewed in a few years; in a nutshell, his defenses are weak." Aly finished with a flourishing of her hand, and a mini bow in her armchair, the Player that she was.

"You went snooping in Tapobaw's office?" Dove cried. Aly smiled at her gently.

"I went snooping _around_ Tapobaw's office." Aly corrected. "Enough about how I spent my day. I'd like to what Fesgao is up to tonight and why no one thought to inform me about it."

"We figured you would already know, duani." Fesgao replied.

Aly laughed. "I did know about it actually."

The mood lightened as everyone shared what was considered 'important'. Aly listened closely despite the fact she had already heard most of what was said. As the meeting was drawing to a close with Chenaol's weapons reports Aly's pack appeared at the door, bright eyed and eager for their new mission.

As her pack filed in, the raka leaders slipped out and back to their respective duties. Dove remained behind. Aly signaled to Dove that they could talk outside in the spelled pavilion after she met with her pack. Dove nodded and went outside to wait.

Aly turned to her pack. "Does everyone remember the plan?" Aly asked. Of course they did the plan was simple. It wasn't a destructive mission, nor were they spreading rumors. There wasn't much danger to the job, although it was necessary. Her pack was to take inventory of all the ships in dock. It could have been done during the day, but Aly didn't just want names and countries. For the next stage in her plan she needed to know every detail about the foreign ships. And so she sent her pack by night.

Once they went over the plan again, Aly sent them with a blessing. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and went to speak with Dove. The younger girl was waiting in the pavilion. Aly strode over and collapsed onto a bench. Dove turned and looked at Aly. "You aren't taking to many risks, are you?" Dove asked eyes clearly worried.

"No I am not taking unnecessary risks Dove." Aly replied patiently, longing for her warm bed. "What we do is completely necessary."

Dove nodded. Then she asked another question. "How do you know so much, Aly? You seemed to know everything the other's said before they said it. You already knew what they were telling you."

"I have my ways." Aly fingered her darking necklace.

"You always do that. You always play with that necklace when you are trying to be mysterious." Dove was becoming exasperated by Aly's consistent non-answers. Aly could tell that Dove was becoming frustrated by not knowing.

Aly sighed, putting a hand to her head. It was beginning to ache. "You ask questions I can't answer Dove. I have a pile of papers to go through on my desk and I can't sit here and feed your curiosity." She said more sharply than she intended to. Aly stood. "Now if it pleases you, I need to get back to my work."

Aly honestly hadn't meant to be so, for lack of a better word, mean but her head had been throbbing after such a long day and her good mood had been fading. She would apologize for her abruptness in the morning, she decided as she made her to her office.

As predicted she had a large stack of papers that needed sorting and reading through. She sank into her chair with a grateful sigh and got to work. She was nearly halfway through the stack, when she dozed off. She opened her eyes and immediately knew she was dreaming,

She was in a palace with a domed roof that looked like the sky. The walls were decorated with some of the ugliest beads she had ever seen. Crows chattered around her feet. Sitting on a dais was the Trickster. Aly wondered if it was possible for her dream self to develop headaches to. She decided it was, seeing as a huge one was sitting on a gilded throne right in front of her.

"What do want, Kyprioth?" Aly asked him, putting and hand on her hip.

Kyprioth descended from the dais and leaned against the wall on Aly's right. "I wanted to speak to you my dear."

"Of course you did." Aly sighed and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Aly hated her conversations with gods. They were forever convinced they were right. She just wished Kyprioth would go away. But he didn't.

"What are thinking?" Kyprioth asked. Aly was surprised by his words and his near genuine interest.

"About the big pile of reports I need to read." Aly answered, only half truthfully.

Kyprioth appeared on the floor next to Aly. "Why do the work if you are bored by it? Being a god is much easier."

Aly laughed. Kyprioth was extremely out of character at the moment and it confused Aly. She hated not understanding why someone was doing what he or she was doing. And it being a god she wasn't understanding made it almost dangerous.

"I'm mortal. That means I can't be a god." Aly explained it as if she were talking to a three year old.

"I'd make you one. When this whole thing is over I'll make you a goddess." Kyprioth's eyes were bright. That brightness scared Aly.

"Why would you make me a goddess?" she asked. It was a safe response. Kyprioth was being so odd. She was worried what he might do if she said something he didn't like.

"You are unique, Alianne of Pirates' Swoop." Kyprioth replied, leaning forward. He pressed his lips to Aly's. Aly's heart started to race, not from excitement like when Nawat kissed her, but with pure fear. She pushed at the god's chest until he pulled away. Aly slapped him; it probably wasn't the brightest idea, slapping a god. Kyprioth look shocked. "Why do you resist me?" He asked. "I'm a god. I offered to make you a goddess."

"For one, I'm spoken for! Two, you are ancient! You have gray hair. Three…" Aly couldn't think of a three. "Send me home Kyprioth!"

Kyprioth sighed sadly and waved his hand. Aly woke with a start in her own body, back in the mortal realms.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N sorry this took s long, I had some technalogical issues. It's somewhat fixed now, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter; it is a transitional chapter. It may be short but the shortness is necessary. ~Dawnfire  
**

Aly didn't sleep again that night. She was furious! How dare Kyprioth be so conceited, egotistical, vain, self-important, smug, arrogant and proud! And what was this game he was playing? Offering god-hood on a platter like it was nothing. She paced the floor of her office, too rattled to keep still. The darkings sat on her desk, watching her with eyes like black pits.

Trick trickled off the edge and across the floor, giving himself legs to climb up Aly on to her shoulder. He rumbled trying to calm her. She rubbed a finger of his head and sat back down. She put her head in her hands and tried to get her mind working.

The Trickster was very dangerous, and she really didn't want to get caught up his next trick. Aly straightened and pulled the next report off of the pile. She took out a pen, and started to read, taking notes. As she worked, she tried to speculate about what game Kyprioth was up to. She looked at her dream encounter with the god from every angle, and couldn't even imagine what he might be trying to do.

It was nearing dawn when she finished all the work that she needed to do, and had practiced her mind tricks for her sight and mind palace. Aly decided that dwelling on an unsolvable problem would only give her a headache. She also concluded that sleep would be pointless. She needed to be up in only an hour, to hear what her darking's had learned the night before and to go to hand-to-hand combat practice with the raka.

"Trick, I might as well hear from the palace darkings now." Aly told him, propping her feet up on the desk. "Rubinyan drink and drink. Imajane mad, say 'stop drinking!'. Tapobaw send spies to spy on Regents. Rubinyan and Imajane yell at Dunevon all the time. Blossom in Tapobaw's office." Trick finished.

"Alright... what's happened last night here?" Aly could hear birds singing as the dawn neared.

"Sarai sneak out of bed, go down to garden. Chenaoul look for missing knives. Ochobu stay awake, cast spells." Secret chirped, still a puddle on the desk.

_I suppose it is time for hand to hand practice. The physical exercise will do me good. _Aly decided, standing up and practice was menial and routine. It really did help Aly get her mind off things. Punch, Block, Duck, Kick. Back and forth, letting instincts take over; it was so refreshing. But when the sun had finally risen and Aly was all sweated out she began to worry again.

She had slapped a god, clear across the face. But if he had been mad, she supposed he would have smited her already or something. Once she was clear headed enough to know that she wouldn't die some horrible death sometime soon, she began to think about the gods offer. What would it be like to be a god; to be immortal and all powerful? Aly couldn't answer those questions. And what about her beloved Nawat? What would happen to them if Aly became a goddess? Despite her doubts Aly had an inexplicable urge to accept.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alianne rubbed her thumb between her eyes, trying to sooth the headache that pounded in her skull. Headaches were becoming annoyingly frequent for Aly and she hated them. She was waiting for the rest of the conspirators in the meeting room. Aly was always the first one there, almost out of habit. Her mother believed in 'Early bird get's the worm' and other such nonsense.

She wondered if she had time to take a ten minute nap; missing a full night's sleep wasn't a very bright idea. It was right up there with slapping a god. Dove's arrival canceled any plans Aly had been forming for sleep. "Good whatever time of day it is, Dove." Aly greeted tiredly.

"Good evening to you too." Dove smiled at the older girl and sat down nearby. "Did you get any sleep last night? You look exhausted."

"Sleep is overrated." Aly covered a yawn. "Besides I had things on my mind." _Things like Kyprioth's offer. And Nawat. My mother, and my Aunt Daine's dealing's with the gods. Did they ever have this much trouble with gods? Who could tell me what to do when a god falls in love with you?Not that Kyprioth was indeed in love with Aly. That was a vain, petty, shallow thought. No, gods don't fall in love with mortals in real life. That only happens in stories. _

_**But where do those stories come from? Every myth is based in truth..**_

_Maybe other gods might, but not Kyprioth. He doesn't feel things the way we do. He's not human. The best emotion for him is vague interest._

_**I know that isn't what you think. You hope there is at least a small kernel of love for you in his stone cold heart.**_

_I am not talking to you anymore._

_**You shouldn't. It's quite pointless to argue with yourself, you know.**_

_Oh, shut up._

"Aly, were you listening to me?" Dove asked. Aly focused on the thirteen year old again; her eyes were bright and she had obviously been speaking at length at Aly.

"No, I'm sorry. I must have zoned out."

"It's all right." Dove repeated what Aly had missed, a long winded lecture on politics that she had heard from one of her scholar friends. Dove was very interested in the politics of running a country. She and Aly conversed on that topic for nearly twenty minutes. Dove was pleasantly surprised by how much Aly knew about the inner workings of a nation, and once she knew that she was talking to someone with equal or greater knowledge began to ask many questions.

When the others arrived Aly and Dove were in a heady debate about the pros and cons of various branches of capitalism. "Children these days." Ulasim muttered.

The meeting went well; once the important information had been shared, the raka began to fret about the odd weather patterns over the Kyprish Oceans. "Did the god tell you anything, Aly? The oceans are his domain." Chenaoul asked.

"Unfortunately the god does not tell me everything. I would be frightened if he did. The god and I are less than friendly at the moment, anyway." Aly said. It wasn't a lie; Kyprioth had acted more than friendly, but Aly had responded with an equal and yet oppisite reaction. The rooms seemingly collective expression made Aly wish she had held her tongue though.

"Don't worry. I expect an apology soon." Aly wasn't kidding, although her tone was meant to lighten the mood.

"Only you would demand an apology from a god, Aly." Fesgao chimed in, shaking his head.

"Of course I would demand an apology. Kyprioth was out of line."

_**You didn't give him a chance to explain. Perhaps you owe **_**him**_** an apology.**_

_I'm ignoring you._

_**I am you. Don't try.**_

_I won't try. I'll succeed._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I hope this chapter is enjoyable! Don't forget to R&R. ~Dawnfire**

* * *

Once in private Aly laughed at her conversation with herself. It was the kind of thing a crazy person would do... then again her mother had always that insanity ran in their family. An old ancestor had gone crazy; it had been nearly over three hundred years ago though. What was the man's name? Lionel of Trebond, a deputy Provost. Her father(rather than her mother, who Aly had expected) had told her the story of the man pushed to the breaking point by the rogue of Port Caynn during his time.

He let the rogue take control of the city after she threatened his family. He tried to have the Provost's Guard that accused him of it killed. When the plot by the rogue had been uncovered, as well as Lionel's instability he was sent to live on his home fief. But instead of recovering he grew madder, finally killing himself. Aly refused to go into the tower that he had supposedly jumped off of, when she visited Trebond as a child. Aly only now wondered how her father knew details about that branch of her family tree that even her mother did not know.

Aly brushed the thought away. She had work she needed to do and thoughts she needed to avoid. Aly noticed how small the pile on her desk was. That was what keeping up with work did. It gave you less work. Aly picked up and skimmed through the first report. Nothing new there... or in the next one, or the next. She was halfway through the pile before something caught her eye.

"This is something new. 'The King's tunic has been embroidered with the shackle and chain symbol. Other young nobles will no doubt be following the boy King's fashion example.' Interesting. One of Dunevon's seamstresses must be a rebellion supporter. Or doesn't know what the sign means. Either way we should learn more, shouldn't we?" Although Aly spoke aloud it was more for her benefit than for anyone else. She was alone but for her darking's anyway.

Aly finished reading the rest of reports, less than interested in what they had to offer. She often heard important news from her darkings before they could even be written, let alone delivered to her. Light shined behind Aly's eyes, and she glanced up briefly, and saw Kyprioth. "I am not speaking with you." She informed him, once identifying him, she trained her eyes on the paper in her hand. She had already read it, but she wanted to look aloof.

"By the mere act of saying you are not speaking with me, you are indeed speaking with me." Aly glared at the page she held, refusing to look at the god. "Come now, Aly. I am here to apologize."

"I'm listening."

"I was out of line last night. I shouldn't have done what I did." _You aren't going to say you kissed me, you bastered. _"But I want you to know I haven't reconsidered my offer. I will still bestow godhood on you."

"Your apology needs work. And don't bother. I wouldn't want to be a goddess anyway." Aly snapped back.

"Don't lie, Aly. We both know you are interested." Kyprioth chastised.

"Alright, maybe I am a little curious. So what?" Aly put down the slip of paper in her hand, and walked around the desk, hopping up onto it. She sat on the edge, her feet only just brushing the ground. Her... (she couldn't say shortness, she wasn't short) her lack of height came from her mother.

"I can give you a taste of godliness if you'd like." Kyprioth stood startlingly close now. Aly leaned back.

"No thank you." Aly said shortly. The proximity was alarming. "Have you gotten younger?" Aly had only just noticed that Kyprioth hadn't been his normal self. All through their talk he had been a bronze skinned raka warrior, with jet black hair a youthful face, strong and able body. The only thing that was the same were his expressions and his sparkling, twinkling, mischievous, light brown eyes.

"Thank you for noticing, my dear." Aly noted that the inflections he put on the 'my dear' were different then before. Previously he had put an almost sarcastic note to any and all terms of endearment. But now he seemed to relish the term, to let the words slide over his tongue like honey. And she didn't miss the possessive way he had said 'my' as if he were claiming Aly as his own. "I thought I could use a makeover before my battle with my brother and sister. A younger me is more likely to win this fight."

"Naturally." Aly was being agreeable.

"Well, love, I must be going." Kyprioth sighed and disappeared. Aly firmly told herself she was glad that Kyprioth hadn't kissed her again.

"I almost forgot." Kyprioth had popped back into the room.

"You almost forgot what?" Aly asked dryly.

"To give you your gift." He shrugged, and gave her an 'isn't it obvious' look.

"What gift?" Aly didn't really want to know the answer. Kyprioth was close again, so close, so terrifyingly close and yet...

"A taste of godliness." He leaned forward and kissed her lips, gently and sweetly. He vanished. Aly felt quite drowsy now, and stumbled to Dove's room, barely able to take on the stairs and collapsed into her bed, falling asleep instantly.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter Eight is up.

The next morning Aly woke well before dawn. She felt well rested and ready to start her day. Sneaking out of Dove's room would not be very problematic. Dove was a heavy sleeper, and Aly stepped carefully. Aly crept down to her office and stroked her darking necklace fondly. "Good morning, my little spies!" She said cheerfully.

The darkings flowed down her sleeves and onto the desk. Secret had taken the form of a miniature kudarung and Trick the form most darkngs took when not in their natural blob form; a small compact body, four legs and a head. It wasn't recognizable as any particular animal, despite the fact it resembled almost every mammal in the Eastern Lands, at least.

"What news have we today?" Aly remained ever effervescent.

"Blossom hears many meetings between Topabaw and head spies during night." Trick told her gravely.

"Head spies? The ones that hear reports from lesser spies and informants, like the one I go see when we go into town?" Trick's grave tone did not lessen Aly's buoyant spirits. She felt on top of the world today.

"Yes." Secret answered. He had used his wings to hover over the table.

"What were they talking about?"

"The raka. And Regents."

"Hmm. Do we know who they are, and where they live?"

"Topabaw keep records in secret drawer." Trick replied.

"If Blossom can, see if she can get into that drawer. The information might be useful!"

It was still much too early for the household to be waking, but Aly knew that Chenaol would be awake by now and baking the next days bread. She made her way through the dimly lit corridors to the kitchen. She opened the door and blinked her eyes to adjust them to the brightly lit room. Inside Chenaol was leaning over an oven, pulling a tray out.

Chenaol cursed. "Why did it get so dark in here?" she asked.

"Is it dark?" Aly responded. "It seemed so bright when I came in."

"Aly. When did you get here?" Chenaol turned and smiled at her. She moved to begin to light the candles that had gone out.

"A minute or two ago. I decided that since I was awake, I might as well stay awake." The on top of the world feeling hadn't gone away. Aly felt like she could do anything.

"Here, Aly." Chenaol offered Aly the tray of buns. "Have some breakfast." Aly selected one carefully. They were steaming was just a plain breakfast roll, but she wished it could be a cinnamon bun, like the ones that Maude always used to make.

Aly bit into her roll, and nearly dropped it when she discovered that it was in fact a cinnamon bun. _I could have sworn it wasn't a minute ago..._ Aly examined the other rolls. They were normal breakfast rolls, not extraordinary in the least. She took another bite of hers. It was a cinnimon bun, just as she'd thought. Aly decided not to think about it and finished her cinnamon bun, thanked Chenaol and left.

It was now time for morning practice. Aly walked into the courtyard and saw the sun just beginning to rise. She watched it for a moment, before joining in. She was engaged in a mock knife battle with one of the men-at-arms. Aly was very good. She held a knife in each hand, not gripped in her fists like an amateur, but with the blade between her middle and ring finger and the hilt nestled in her palm and the curve of her wrist; and extension of her arm rather than a tool, a weapon.

She whirled, slicing and jabbing at her opponent with skill learned from the cradle. All the poor man she faced could do was block her strikes with his blade, and evade her thrusts. Aly let her body lead her through the motions. She was starting to think that she should ease up on him, when he moved behind her guard and sliced at Aly's cheek. Aly blinked, steeling herself for the sharp pain, and when she opened her eyes found herself halfway across the courtyard.

_How did I get all the way over here? _Aly wondered. The man she had been sparring with jogged over to her. "How on earth did you do that?"

"I don't know..." Aly trailed off. A lot of strange things had been happening that day. The truth hit her hard. The god had said she would have a 'taste of godliness'... Had he possibly given her the powers a minor goddess would have in the mortal realms? If he had Aly didn't know how to use them and certainly wasn't eager to find out. Aly turned on her sight and examined her hands. As expected, they were glowing slightly, a godly glow nowhere near as bright as a true god, but bright enough to convince Aly that Kyprioth had gifted her with near godly powers. Aly was not going to play his twisted game, that was undisputed.

Aly turned and stalked off, slamming the door to her office. Kyprioth was going to get it. Aly stayed in her office for most of that day. She didn't want to use the powers that Kyprioth had given her by accident. Although she did make a few more miracles happen, not that she would tell anyone.

She emerged from her self imposed confinement after dinner to meet the raka rebels. At one point during conversation someone asked "How did you do that this morning, Aly?" Aly had no idea how that thread of conversation started but Dove immediatly asked for the story, not wanting to be left out, and Fesgao told her.

"You went from one side of the courtyard to another instantaneously?" Dove was amazed. "How did you manage that?"

"Let us just say that the Trickster is playing a new game and I haven't yet learned the rules." Aly replied slowly before changing the subject. _Knowing him, there might not be any rules. _

Aly felt like talking to someone, but she didn't really have someone she wanted to talk to. A feeling that Aly could ot name swept through her. She finally pin pointed what that feeling was. Aly was homesick. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. She then blew out the air very slowly until she felt calmer. It was then that Aly had a thought.

Her father had trained the darkings hadn't he? Had he given them all to Aly, or had he kept some for himself to use as well? The latter was more likely; she had to ask. "Trick... did the Whisper Man keep any darkings as he spies?"

"Yes! He keep half darkings for Tortall." Trick answered.

"Does he have a darking with him, like I have you two? Is he awake?"

"Whisper Man working in office." Trick answered promptly.

"Is it possible for me to talk with him?" Aly prodded. In answer Trick widened himself so that he was about the size of a dinner plate. His murky black surface changed into a perfect image of her da's private office, from the view of the desk. She was looking up at her father as he was decoding a report.

"Da?" Aly spoke uncertainly. His eyes snapped up and he scanned the room. His eyes settled on Aly, although he was probably looking at his own darking expanded the same way Trick was.

"Aly." He beamed.

"Hi, Da." Aly repeated, smiling back

"What have you been up to?" Baron George Cooper put aside his work and turned to give his full attention to his only daughter.

"The usual. Reading spy reports, sending out orders, playing a game of psychological warfare. Nothing really interesting." Aly shrugged and leaned forward. "What have you been doing since I last saw you you?"

"Oh you know, ending a war, decoding private letters between diplomats of other countries, avoiding your mother and keeping tabs on my children." Aly laughed. It was funny. Other people would hear this dialogue and think that they were playing it cool, pretending that what they were doing was nothing big. The thing was that for George and Aly ending wars and starting them were everyday business.

"Why have you had to avoid Ma?" Aly was feeling much better now that she was talking with her father.

"Your running away was all _my_ fault. Furthermore when I didn't tell your mother that you were missing it was all _my_ fault. So, naturally, your deciding to stay in the Copper Isles is all _my_ fault." Her father laughed cheerfully. The pricklier her mother, the happier her father seemed.

"I've missed you, Da." Aly said wistfully. Maybe this call wasn't such a good idea.

"I've missed you, too. We all have." Her father reached out as if to touch her cheek, then pulled back remembering he couldn't. Aly heard a knock on her door.

"I have to go, someone's at the door." Aly sighed.

"If you need anything, just let me know." George told her.

"I will." Aly swore. Trick and secret returned to necklace shape and Aly slipped it over her head. She strode over and pulled open the door. Kyoka, a sweet kitchen maid about a year older than Aly stood there wringing her hands. She was a pretty, light skinned part-blood, with wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had been trained by her pack after being hired to help Chenaol in the kitchens. Although Kyoka was new to the household, Aly liked the gentle girl.

"Sorry to intrude, I..." She paused and took a look around Aly's room. "I thought I heard people talking."

"It's alright. I was just talking to myself." Aly lied smoothly.

"But... only crazy people talk to themselves." Kyoka pointed out.

"Most people do. They just talk to themselves silently. Anyway, insanity does run in my family; I have decided to embrace the delirium." Aly gestured that Kyoka should come inside. The small girl entered and sat down on one of the two chairs in front of Aly's desk. Aly slide behind her desk and took her chair, scooting her reports to the side so that she could get a view of Kyoka. Aly's Sight registered something. Kyoka was glowing very faintly. Aly couldn't ascertain the source of the glow, seeing as Kyoka was not Gifted.

"You said you wanted to talk to me." Kyoka prompted.

"I did. You were the one who noticed the shackle and chain symbol on the boy King's clothing, were you not?" Aly wasn't really asking, so she did not need an answer. "I want you to find out who sewed it into his tunic and report back to me."

Kyoka nodded. "Why is it so important?" Kyoka inquired timidly.

"So we can know if the person is an Aly wanting to join our cause, or if she is just does not know the meaning of the symbol and thought it looked pretty." Aly told her standing up. It was a clear dismissal. Kyoka rose and moved toward the door. It was then that Aly realized that the glow was coming from Kyoka's abdomen. She also noted the faint signs of another heartbeat with her sight. _Kyoka is pregnant. And the Gift appears to be strong in the baby._

"Oh, and congratulations. I'm happy for you." Aly added as She walked Kyoka out the door.

"For what?" Kyoka asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. If you need to ease up with work let me know." Aly smiled and shut the door.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Night had descended upon the Balitang household. The ladies were asleep (Elsren and Petranne had been sent to bed much earlier) and the servants were doing the last chores of the day. Aly wondered whether or not she should go up to bed, or just roll out the mat she kept in her office. She had not decided yet when a voice behind her said "You didn't use my gift, Aly. My heart is breaking into a thousand pieces!"

"I wasn't in the mood to play your game, Kyprioth." Aly turned and again saw Kyprioth in his "raka warrior" body. He had chosen his form well. Aly couldn't help glancing at his well muscled body. She focused her eyes on his face.

"Maybe it wasn't a game." Kyprioth offered, leaning casually against the wall. He crossed his feet at the ankles, the picture of a man at ease. His relaxed posture did not consciously put Aly at ease, Kyprioth had kissed her twice now, but she found herself mirroring his easy stance and did feel some of the stress of the day leave her body.

"Maybe pigs fly." Aly retorted.

Kyprioth laughed lightly at that, a deep, melodic laugh. Aly chuckled as well, but kept her eyes trained on the god, watching him warily. Letting her guard down in front of such a dangerous immortal would be very bad.

"Tell me this, Kyprioth. Why are you taking such an interest in _me_?" Aly asked, running her finger's through her hair. It was an inch longer than chin length.

"Because, Alianne, you are," Kyprioth paused searching for the right words, "Astounding. Brilliant and beautiful. You are a wonderful liar, an amazing prankster, and a brilliantly evil plotter. You are a Queen among tricksters, Aly."

Aly just stared at Kyprioth, flabbergasted. Never in her life had she heard such insanity before. Sure, young men and boys had always flocked around her, vying for her attention. Aly had always had her pick of men. She had even had a few female admirers that she had toyed with. Such complements were not new to Aly, not new at all. But that Kyprioth thought those things about her... it was to much. She didn't believe him.

"You see, Aly, we gods live the same life over and over for eternity doomed to fight the same battle time after time. Gods are stuck in an endless time loop. We are not like mortals who are flexible and capable of change. So, when something new comes our way we want to do everything we can to never let it go. You are something new to me, Alianne. Do you understand now?" Kyprioth moved forward and took Aly's hands in his.

"I think so." Aly said in a small voice. Kyprioth leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aly's and Aly let him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**If anyone who actually reads the A/Ns owns a copy of Tricksters Queen, would you mind private messaging me a full list of characters? I don't own a written copy and haven't included some of the lesser characters because I do not know how to spell their names. Thank you! ~Dawnfire**

Aly leaned her head against the hard beam supporting the cloth roof of the palanquin, suppressing a sigh. She had been allowed to ride with Dove due to the extreme heat of the day. They were on another trip to the palace. Aly had no discreet business to deal with during this trip so she had already decided that she would be bored.

The palanquin bearers moved slowly through the sleepy streets of Rajmuat. They were able to get to the palace relatively quickly because of the twisting and turning path Aly had plotted, one that often backtracked the distance made on one street on another. The streets they took were chosen to avoid the checkpoints scattered through out the city.

Aly was grateful when the palanquin was set down on the ground outside the reception room and changing pavilion. Aly followed the Balitang ladies inside, and waited while the other maids helped them change. Aly didn't really serve the Balitangs as a maid anymore. In fact her time with the older Balitang women was limited.

Once the ladies were ushered off to gain favor with the monarchs, Aly made her way to the servants', for lack of a better word, waiting room. They could watch the nobles through a onesided mirror and go to them in an instant if they were to need anything. It was large room pleasantly disguised as a sitting room. One corner was spelled to give the occupants a private conversation. The rest of the room was layered with listening spells. They had been renewed since Aly had last been here.

_The regents are getting worried,_ Aly thought, smiling inwardly.

She jumped when she heard someone coming up behind her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Taybur Sibigat. Aly nodded, acknowledging Taybur's presence. He shifted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow indicating that they should go outside and talk somewhere that Topabaw didn't have ears.

Aly replied with a flick of her eyes into the spelled corner. She then strode briskly into said corner. Taybur followed. When she reached it she turned around and waited for Taybur. He joined her, stepping across the darker floorboards that were the border. "Is it safe to talk here?"

"Probably the safest place to talk in the palace." Aly replied.

"I was doing a little research on you, Aly Homewood. As it turns out there is no record of an Aly working as a scullery maid at fief Tameron in Tortall. In fact the first recorded appearance of Aly Homewood was one year ago when you given to Balitangs as a general slave." Taybur looked rather pleased with himself.

"I assure you, I was maid at fief Tameron in Tortall. I can prove it; I know fief Tameron as well as I now know that Balitang house." Aly stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that." Taybur sighed softly. "You needn't worry about anyone else checking. Topabaw doesn't bother with people who appear to be minor threats. He just doesn't realize that the snake is quietest just before it strikes. And Rubinyan's private spy master is just plain stupid."

His words were only somewhat reassuring to Aly. The fact that someone might do a background check on her had been a worry from the first day she made a ripple in the pool that was the Copper Isles. "The thing that gets me is, I know absolutely nothing about you, but I have no doubt you have compiled a secret dossier for every person in the city by now."

"You are implying that I dabble in the field of intelligence." Aly's face was straight and her posture relaxed. It didn't bother her that Taybur had guessed that she might know something about every person in the capitol. To be honest, she found it quite flattering that he thought so much of her.

"I wasn't implying anything. I believe I said it out right." Taybur pointed out.

"Do you really want to know what I know about you?" Aly recalled the file she had written on Sibigat, and the one her father had on him.

"Taybur Sibigat is Captain of the King's Guard. He is entirely loyal to King Dunevon and has shown obvious distaste for the Regents. He is considered to be very attractive for a man in his early thirties. He has not shown much interest in women, despite woman kind's collective interest in him. He is extremely intellegent. Taybur Sibigat often butts heads with the current spy master because they are both brilliant minds in the field of espionage. Topabaw believes that Sibigat is out for his job.

"Taybur has his own private spy network mainly set out to find possible threats toward the king. His base for the network is very similar to a rebel base. Five generels who each have seperate spies reporting to them about differant things. None of his generels know each other or each other's business. The generels collect reports from spies they train and deliver them to Taybur.

"His relationship to the boy King is a father-son symbiotic relationship. Dunevon is the son Taybur does not have and Taybur is the father figure that Dunevon never got. Seperating the two would be unwise. Taybur doesn't have any close family and has not visited the town of his birth since he left to join the Guard at 16. We suspect an unhappy childhood as the cause." Aly stopped, not willing to tell him the rest as it regarded his security risk to the revolution.

"You seem to know a lot about me for a civilian." Taybur said finally. "What was that you said about 'woman kind's collective interest in me? Are you interested in me Aly?"

Aly ignored last part of his comment. The answer was that she did not know. "I'm intuitive."

"Do you ever unmask, Aly? Let someone see the real you?" Taybur said his voice quiet and serious.

"That would be boring." Aly told him, mimicking his serious tone.

"You are a wonder, Aly Homewood."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N I am sorry this chapter is so late, I have had a few issues in RL that have kept me from my writing. Chapter 11 is here now though! Don't forget to R&R. ~Dawnfire**

Kyprioth had been away from his Aly for far to long. He had been off dealing with his brother and sister, and hadn't been able to indulge in Aly watching. It took him a few minutes to realize something was wrong. Aly was in one of her meetings with the Raka. But there was no laughing, and no one was drinking.

The other members of the rebellion were accusing Aly. Kyprioth felt like he was missing a crucial part of the conversation. "It isn't my fault, I was otherwise occupied. Don't you think I would have stopped her if I could? We still have one Twice Royal lady if you haven't noticed." Aly said, gesturing towards Dove.

That was when it clicked. Kyprioth switched his view and found Saraiyu, his future Queen. She wasn't in Rajmuat where she was supposed to be. Sarai was on a ship halfway to Carthak. Kyprioth slammed his fist into the wall. He felt hot anger boiling in his chest. He had trusted Aly, trusted her to keep Sarai safe.

He turned away from the mirror he had been looking into. Behind him, the Aly image in the mirror collapsed in a heap on the floor. Before him a life-sized Aly appeared. She took a look around and recognized the Trickster's palace.

"How could you let Sarai get away?" Kyprioth shouted at her. Aly took an unconscious step away from the god's wrath.

"I didn't let her get away. I was incapable of keeping her here." Aly replied calmly, despite the fact that Kyprioth could sense her terror. A part of him felt bad for scaring his mortal, but he was too angry to stop yelling.

"Everything is ruined now! Hundreds of years of planning!" Kyprioth shrieked.

"Well, maybe you should have spent less time planning and more time doing." Aly suggested, still trying to act her sarcastic, snarky, witty, normal self.

"You DARE?" Kyprioth moved quickly, pushing Aly against a pillar, his hand around her throat, lifting her off her feet.

"If you want to know where I was, why don't you ask the Graveyard Hag?" Aly managed. Her hands were trying to pry Kyprioth's away from her throat.

"I'll be back." He told her and vanished. He reappeared besides the Graveyard Hag. "Where were you two nights ago?" Kyprioth demanded, arms crossed.

"Me? I was just executing my latest trick." The old woman cackled.

"Which was?" Kyprioth pressed, coming face to face with the Graveyard Hag.

"Helping my loyal subject find true love." The Graveyard Hag was feeding him the story bit by bit.

"You want to tell me, you know you do. So out with it!" Kyprioth was losing, or rather, had lost all patience.

"I tied up your mortal so that my man could elope with his sweetheart. I just loving helping romance blossom. And he promised me orchids on my altar five days out of every week."

Kyprioth screamed wordlessly in rage and the Graveyard Hag just cackled, no doubt feeling clever for having outwitted _the_ Trickster. Kyprioth left the Graveyard Hag to return to Aly.

Aly was asleep when he got back to his palace. He sat down to wait for her to wake. Watching Aly sleep was as interesting as watching Aly through the day hours. She didn't stay very still, tossing and turning. And her face was so expressive as she experienced each seemingly random part of a dream. Occasionally she would go completely still, always when she was curled up into a ball on her left side, and her face would relax and she would look so peaceful.

Hair fell across half of Aly's face. Kyprioth timidly reached a hand forward and brushed the stray strands away from Aly's face. Aly's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her gaze was still unfocused. She blinked, getting the sleep from her eyes. "Have you been watching me sleep?" Aly asked, training her hazel eyes on Kyprioth.

"Not for long." Kyprioth replied. He noted the hand shaped bruise around Aly's neck and felt a twinge of regret. He hadn't meant to hurt her; but Kyprioth couldn't say he was sorry. "The Hag readily admitted to keeping you away from Sarai."

Kyprioth hoped Aly would see the hidden apology in his words. She just nodded. "At least we still have Dove." He wanted Aly to say 'I forgive you, I know you didn't mean to lose your temper,' or something along those lines. Her eyes were not forgiving; she had seen the dangerous, uncontrollable part of him, the part he always tried to keep hidden and she would be catious from now on.

It would start out slow. Avoiding his gaze and always trying to please. But Kyprioth would lose Aly soon, if he lost control again.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aly woke up in her own body. She was lying on her back in a dark room. She began to take inventory of her surroundings. She was lying on a cot with a rough wool blanket draped over her. The room she was in was dark, but she could see light coming in from the hall, so it must be late.

The door creaked open and Aly's watched as someone came into the room. It was Ochobu. "How long?" Aly croaked. Her throat was very dry, so it must have been more then a day. Ochobu used her magic to light all the nearby lamps.

"Three days." Ochobu replied, almost sympathetically. Well it would have been sympathetic if it weren't Ochobu. Aly sat up and put a hand to he throat, and the darking neckalace. Ochobu thrust a cup of water into Aly's free hand. Aly drank greedily. "So the god didn't kill you. We were worried for a minute there."

"I highly doubt you were worried, Ochobu." Aly replied, swinging her legs off of the cot.

"You shouldn't be up." Ochobu advised.

"Nonsense. I have work to do." Aly insisted, pulling open the door and stepping into the dimly lit hallway. She made her way to her office; she was surprised to see Dove sitting at her desk, reading reports and writing summaries.

"Aly, you are awake." Dove said looking up from the papers strewn across the desk.

"I just woke up now." Aly said. Dove's mouth had fallen open, and she was staring at Aly. "What?"

"What happened to your neck, Aly?" Dove looked appalled. Aly turned the the mirror she had and her hand once again flew to her throat. A large hand shaped bruise marked her neck.

"Interesting. I didn't know that this bruise would manifest itself onto my physical body." Aly turned back towards Dove.

"Okay… I have been keeping up with your work, while you have been unable to do so. How do you manage everyday? I thought I might go blind." Dove rose from behind the desk and stretched.

"I have had lot of practice. Thanks for doing that for me Dove."

"You are welcome." Dove smiled and left the room. Aly sat down in the chair Dove had just vacated. She picked up the first report and started to read.

The next day was another palace day. The household was up early, putting on their finest clothes and getting ready to meet the regents. Aly was wearing a high necked luarin style dress, to hide the purple bruise on her neck.

They left just before the tenth bell. Today the family was riding. Aly and the other maids were also allowed to ride. Aly made sure that she straddled the horse like an inexperienced rider, and rather than absorbing the motions of the horse, let it bounce her up and down as it walked.

Aly kept her eyes open the entire ride to the palace. The raka had noticed that Sarai was not with them. They stayed for Dove, though. They reached the palace and got the ladies and Elsren dressed for court. Aly wanted to have a talk with Taybur Sibigat while she had the chance.

She wandered down to the sweet smelling gardens, finding a shady bench beneath a drooping willow. Her eyes closed and she dosed lightly. It wasn't long before Taybur joined her. Aly had a sneaking suspicion that he enjoyed their talks as much as she did.

"Good morning." Aly greeted drowsily. The smell of jasmine was intoxicating, especially paired with the lazy heat of a summer morning.

"Morning, Aly. Heard anything interesting today?" Taybur's deep voice was cheerful.

"Why do you believe I am a spy?" Aly kept her eyes closed.

"Because you are. It's obvious from the way you watch your surroundings and your attitude towards things." Taybur shrugged.

"You have such a one track mind. For all you know I could be an assassin." Aly opened one eye and watched Taybur's reaction to this. He just rolled his eyes.

"You are no assassin, Aly." He sighed.

Aly pouted. "I could be. What makes you so sure I am not?"

"You could not be an assassin. You couldn't kill without reason."

"Could too. Maybe I'm just a good actress. My dear ol' da always said I ought to join the players."

"You are being ridiculous."

"I am honestly offended you don't believe I could be an assassin."

"Fine, if you wanted to be an a trained killer, you could be."

"Thank you. I actually have heard some interesting things lately."

"What have you heard?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would very much like to know."

"But I am not going to tell you anything."

"I figured as much."

Silence fell. Aly reached a hand up and rubbed a hand over her darking necklace. Taybur gasped. Aly turned to look at him a question on her face.

"What happened to you? It looks like someone tried to strangle you!" Taybur cried. Aly adjusted her collar to cover her bruises once more.

"It's nothing." Aly told him, a sense of finality in her tone.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Taybur was ignoring the 'end of conversation' signals Aly was sending.

"Well it is nothing." Aly stood up and walked off.


	14. Chapter 13

**I know it's been a very long time since I've written anything on this, and I do have a very good reason for it. For the full explanation go to my profile. I won't have the explanation up for a little while, but it should be up there soon. And now without further ado, Chapter 13! Remember to read and review. P.S I may be looking for Beta for this story, so if you are interested, let me know!**

Chapter 13

The sun was high and the summer morning hot. Aly's bruise had finally faded, but the looks her fellow conspirators kept giving her would not. It was all a little irritating, really. Still, what was one to do?

Aly had decided to spent the day outdoors, suggesting to Dove that they go riding. Dove quickly agreed, just as eager as Aly to get outside. When the horses were saddled and a picnic lunch packed they set off. Of course they had to bring a guard, but once away from the noise of the city in one of it's many parks, Aly instructed them to stay as far away as possible while still remaining in sight.

She and Dove found a nice little grove where they spread out the blanket. Aly sprawled out across it, closing her eyes ad feeling the sun warm her face. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?" She murmured.

"It is. I'm glad you convinced me that we should go riding. I haven't been out much since Sarai left. And I'm glad you didn't try and pretend that you didn't know how to properly ride this time." Aly could hear the sadness in Dove's voice when she spoke of Sarai. She decided to avoid the topic, for now.

"Well, I didn't need to pretend I didn't know my way around a horse. Once we got out of the city it was just you and me, wasn't it?" Aly pointed out. She opened her eyes and turned her head to watch Dove, who, like herself, was lying on her back with her face towards the sky.

"No, I suppose not. When will you ever tell me who you were before I met you? I'd love to know more about you, your history."

Aly thought about Dove's question. "That isn't really something I can do. I'm sure _someday_ I'll tell you more, but I can't right now. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, I understand." Dove sighed, resolute. "But I don't have to like it."

Aly was taken aback; for a second Dove had just sounded exactly like her best Tortallan friend Lianne. Aly peered at Dove, inspecting her. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dove asked.

"A good thing." Aly said with finality. Then Aly's stomach rumbled. "I am hungry. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Sure." Dove stood and started to unpack the bag. Aly scrambled to her feet to help her.

It wasn't long before they had their meal set before them. "Aly, tell me more about yourself if not your past. I hardly know you."

"You know me very well, Dove. You're one of my best friends. But alright. I have a wicked sense of humor." Aly said with a smirk.

"I already know that, Aly."

"Fine then. I find sleep to be quite boring, and have no need for it myself. I often stay up later then anyone else and wake up much earlier as well. I get more done that way. Now you tell me something about you." Aly leaned back, waiting.

"What's there to tell? I'm sure you know everything about me by now."

"What is everyone's obsession with me knowing everything?" Aly said, trying to summon the annoyance she should feel, but unable to due the warmth of the sun and the feeling of peace she had. "Just humor me?"

"Alright. I find spending time at court annoying. All the games people play, trying to gain favor. I hate the noble men especially; they're always preening and prancing and showing off when they don't have a thought in their heads. They aren't like you, smart and good. You know what you are talking about when you speak, rather then just letting the word vomit flow."

"I'm glad you think that about me. But really, all men are like that. It's a good thing they're so pretty." Aly was beginning to suspect that Dove wasn't at all interested in men. "Now my turn. I talk to myself. I know most people do, but when I talk to myself, I find I answer back. I tend to have arguments with myself more then friendly banter."

"That's nice, Aly." Dove said with a contented sigh.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are. I always figured you were a little off. But I'm okay with insanity."

"My dear ol' Da always did call me crazy."

After Aly and Dove finished lunch they decided they should head back. Neither girl wanted to go back to stuffy, crowded house. They just stayed ad rested, chatting for a long while. It was late in the day when they were finally interrupted. Hebib, a young boy who worked in the stables, came running up to them out of breath. The guards who had been resting some ways away followed him.

"Aly..." Habib was panting so hard that Aly couldn't understand him. She got him to slow his breathing and take a drink of water. When he had recovered from his run he tried again. "Aly, Ulasim told me to tell you that you need to come back right away! Something's happened, and they need you to sort things out."

Aly and Dove hurried to pack up while the guards readied the mounts. Whatever had happened was probably bad if Ulasim had sent someone at a run to find her. On the ride back Aly had Habib ride in front of her. After his run, his feet deserved a rode as quickly as possible home.

When she arrived home Aly was told to go straight to her office. Waiting for her was Ulasim and one of the ladies maids, Nita. She was new to the household and wasn't a part of the conspiracy, but knew of it. Nearly everyone in the house did in some form or another.

"What's going on?" Aly asked directing her question towards Nita and not Ulasim. It was her who had the information.

However, it was Ulasim who spoke. "A man found Nita in the market place today. He was asking about you."

"Let Nita tell me herself." Aly ordered, trying not show the chill that had just settled over her.

"I was waiting doing some shopping for Aunt Nuritin when he approached me." Nita started slowly. She seemed very frightened.

"Who approached you?" Aly leaned forward intently. She was standing next to Nita, her hands on the desk.

"I don't know. He never told me his name and I can't remember his face. He was very kind. He bought me a drink. We started to talk, and I was a little more open then I normally am. He started to ask about you, Aly. That was when I sensed that something was amiss. I tried to say that I didn't know you very well, that you were just a maid in the same house hold as me. But I couldn't get the words out!"

Aly nodded grimly. "What did you end up telling him?"

"Almost everything I know about you. That you were a slave from Tortall; that you were freed. That you aren't really a servant here anymore, that you do what you wish and go where you wish. That you seem to have as much power here as the ladies. I didn't say anything about the rebellion, though." Nita added the last part a little defensively. She seemed to think Aly would be angry with her. She wasn't.

Aly leaned back, eyes closing as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It was one of her mother's habits, something she did when she was trying not to show anger and frustration. Aly wondered when she had started doing it too. "You probably didn't need to tell him about the rebellion. If he's any good, which he must be, he already knows. Or they already know." Aly opened her eyes and looking at the guilty, panic stricken face of Nita assured her softly, "It isn't your fault. You were no doubt under the influence of drugs or magic. What's done is done. Now we deal with it."

"I didn't mean to..."

Aly cut her off. "I know. It's alright. We can handle this. You can go now."

Nita apologized once more before she left. "Tell me, Aly," Ulasim whispered. "Is this bad?"

"It's probably just a friend of my father. He has many friends, you know, and many of them concern themselves with my well being; I am the youngest, after all." It wasn't a lie. It certainly wasn't the truth, but Aly hadn't lied.

"A man like your father... he has just as many enemies as he does friends, doesn't he?"

Aly cursed colorfully. "I was hoping you wouldn't think of that."

"What are we going to do, now?" Ulasim asked desperately.

"We deal with this."

"How?"

"We play the waiting game; and it's still our friend's move."


	15. Chapter 14

**I bet you are all wondering what I have planned. You will just have to wait and see! I haven't written in any action in this chapter, romantic or otherwise. It's mostly forshadowing and set up. There may be some small mistakes in here. The M key on my keyboard fell off, and I am having to press a blank space. Sometimes it doesn't read it R&R.**

Chapter 14

When Aly was alone at her desk as the sun dipped below the horizon, with no one to bother her but her own thoughts she put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. _I'm drawing way to much attention. _She sighed with frustration, dropping her hands into her lap.

"What's wrong?" Trick asked, coming to peer at Aly from her desk.

"You heard what was said. You _know_ what's wrong." Aly replied. She was in no mood for conversation at the moment.

"Explain, anyway." Trick encouraged shortly.

"I'm attracting attention. That isn't a good thing. Someone has become a little too curious about me. I can't think of any good reason why. I've been so _careful_." Aly slammed her hands on her desk.

Secret, who was still around her neck, rumbled to comfort her. Aly stroked him with one finger. "I don't know what to do now. I pretended I did, I told Ulasim that I could handle anything, but now I am not so sure."

* * *

Aly only got a few hours of sleep that night, falling asleep well after midnight and waking up just before dawn. She rose and dressed as quickly as possible. She wore men's clothes today. Not only did she wear men's clothes, but she decided on impulse to bind her breasts. She left her hair as is. Today she would be a man.

When she entered the courtyard for morning practice Junai raised an eyebrow. "What is all this?" She asked waving her hand.

"What's all what?" Aly said in her best impression of her twin; which, admittedly, was perfect.

"You, Aly. Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm not Aly today. You can call me Alan." Again, Aly maintained her impression.

"Alright, then." Junai rolled her eyes.

Over the next hour Aly taught Junai a Shang pattern dance with the staff. Then the men and women of the household went inside to clean up and have breakfast. Aly got many raised eye brows, but most among the staff at the Balitang house knew her well enough to know who she was.

That day they would be going to the palace to see the royal family off. King Dunevon and the regents were going on a Progress to the outer Isles. Aparantly they had thought that making an appearance might quel the upset among the natives. Aly laughed at their folly. She knew that the raka of the outer Isles would only be further provoked by the visit.

Before they left Aly went in search of Fesgao. She wanted to let him know that she would be joining the man-at-arms today, rather then the maids. She found him where she expected, by the barracks. "What can I do for you, young man?" Fesgao asked as Aly walked up.

Aly had to stop her self from laughing incredulously. Fesgao didn't recognize her! She could have some fun with this. When Aly stopped she tried to stand like her brother would, feet placed shoulder length apart, wieght evenly distributed, body at seemingly at ease, but ready to move on moment's notice. "The name's Alan. I was wondering if you might have a job to offer a man with a little too much time on his hands."

"Well, I'm not quite sure about that. We do have an intensive screening process. If the Ladies haven't left yet, I might be able to ask Duani what she thinks."

"Duani? As in boss lady? You have a _girl_ as your boss?" Aly asked, trying not to laugh.

"Not exactly; well... I suppose that is as accurate as it gets." Fesgao didn't sound bitter, only resigned.

Aly couldn't suppress her laughter much longer. Fesgao looked at her strangely when she bent over into with laughter. "It's _me_, Fesgao!" Aly announced in her normal voice. Fesgao's eyes widened in surprise. Before he could respond Aly went on, "But I was serious needing a job. I'll be joining the Ladies' guard today. You need more men at arms."

"Would you care to tell me why you are dressed like that?" Fesgao crossed his arms, watching her.

"My dear ol' Da always said he thought I'd make a very nice man."

"Your father never said that, Aly."

"He did. Cross-dressing runs in the family, you see. You should see my brother in a dress With a little bit of make-up he's an even prettier girl than me!" It was true. During one of their many pranks- this one pulled on Neal, their mother's squire- he had dressed in Aly's clothes and pretended to be a girl. When properly dressed Alan was one of the most beautiful girls Aly had ever seen.

"I'll add you to the detail, just... I don't quite know how to end that sentence." Fesgao looked like there was something he wanted to add but he just didn't know what.

* * *

Taybur watched the Balitang ladies arrive, looking for the familiar sight of Aly.

"Captain, what is your interest in the Balitang family?" One of his men asked.

Taybur didn't turn to look at him. "They have a pretty maid I've had my eye on." It wasn't a _lie_. And there! He saw her. Or at least he thought it was her. She was dressed in men's clothing and walking with the men-at-arms. With her short hair she fit in well. Taybur grinned; he wondered what the rules were to Aly's new game and if he would be allowed to play.

* * *

Aly stayed in character all the way to the palace. When they got there she stayed with the men-at-arms. None of them knew her well- very few knew of her as more then a lady's maid- so none of them recognized her. There was a courtyard where the men spent their time, challenging each other to duals, playing games and cracking jokes. It was a good way to spend the hours they would be there without anything to do.

Aly joked with the men, fitting in to their group with ease. She knew that she was good at putting people at ease. "So, new boy. I'm assuming you know your way around the sword." One of the older men, Madin, asked her. He held a practice blade in each hand; not the wooden kind, but real steel with a dull blade.

"Of course. I wouldn't be here otherwise." Aly replied easily, taking one of the blades.

"Let's see how you do then." He moved to the center of the courtyard. Aly followed, holding the sword as an extension of her arm with the ease of an expert. They saluted one another and took their positions. Madin started to circle her. Aly remained where she was, turning on the spot. Madin started to curse her and insult her. Aly kept silent, sizing him up. He looked strong, but many of the muscles practiced swordsmen, or women, used were undeveloped. _A fighter, but not a swordsman_, she concluded.

When it was clear that Madin wasn't about to move Aly struck. Her muscles didn't tense and she didn't lean to any one side; Aly's body never betrayed any sign that she was about to move. Rather, the attack came smoothly and without warning, quick and dangerous as a snake. She stepped closer to him, her blade moving in an underhand sweep.

Madin jumped out of the way just in time, managing to catch her swing on his blade. He twisted his sword, freeing it from Aly's and retaliated with a butterfly cut. Aly ducked, and sliced at his side as he revealed it. Madin lost his balance, but he managed to move before Aly hit him.

Aly waited for him to recover. When he was back on his feet he struck, a hard blow aimed at Aly's chest. Aly blocked him, but barely. The went body-to-body. He pressed down against her hard, using his full strength. Aly knew that she couldn't last; her mother may have taught her how to handle a blade, but Aly wasn't all that good. She knew she was better then the man she faced, but not stronger.

So Aly did the only reasonable thing. She went limp, dropping to the ground in one fluid movement. Madin wasn't expecting that, not at all. He fell forward. Aly had barely enough time to roll out from under him before he landed right where she was only moments ago. Aly was on her feet in a second, the point of her sword digging in to Madin's back.

"I yield." He said. Aly kept a hold on her sword as she helped him up. "You're very good. I should have known not to challenge a youngster like you. You'll do."

"Thank you?" Was this a test? Aly didn't know, but was very curious to find out.

She went off on her own for a while staying within sight of the rest of the men-at-arms. She leaned against a fence casually, watching the people around her. There were men-at-arms from all the prestigious noble families. She identified them by the color of their tunics, or by pins on their shirts. The ones with pins were obviously new recruits who hadn't been given a uniform yet. She herself wore the pin of the Balitang house.

Aly was watching a game of Gamblers' Chance- it was very interesting as one of the Balitang men was cheating- when she heard a voice. "Nice costume."

Aly looked up, startled. She had been to intent on the game to notice someone come up to her. It was Taybur. Still she couldn't break character. "Do I know you?"

"I don't buy this little disguise of yours. It may fool others, but not me." Taybur sounded amused.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. The name's Alan." Aly extended her hand.

"Do you think I'm a blind idiot or something? I know that it's you Aly."

"I just told you my name is Alan. Isn't Aly a _girl's_ name?"

"Fine I'll play along." Taybur gave Aly's hand a firm squeeze. _A strong handshake; shows a strong man._ Aly thought. "Nice to meet you Alan. I'm Taybur."

"So- Taybur is it?- who is this Aly and why do you think I'm her?" Aly shoved her hands into her breeches pockets and leaned back on the fence.

"Aly's a spy. I'm pretty sure she's Tortallan. And I think you're her because you are."

"I really do think you're mistaken. I'm no spy, although I do come from coastal Tortall, and I am most certainly not a girl."

"Sure." No one spoke for a few minutes. Aly watched the game of Gamblers' Chance for just a little longer. The man who was cheating, Aly thought his name to be Alam, was doing so very badly. Aly could see the cards he kept hidden in his sleeve as he switched aces out for lesser numbers. "So, _'Alan,'_ I see that you're man is cheating. Aren't you going to go stop him?"

"I was thinking I'd confront Alam when we get back."

"So it is you." Taybur said triumphantly.

"Of course I'm me. But me isn't the 'Aly' person you keep thinking me is. Me is me, Alan."

"Of course. I'd think less of you if you broke character now."


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short. **

Chapter 15

When they returned home later that day, Aly decided she'd had enough fun being Alan for the time being. And anyway, as far she knew, there was no reason to conceal her identity at the house. Aly changed out of her men's clothing and into a rough cotton Tortallan style dress. She then went to find Fesgao to tell him about Alam, the man who had been cheating at Gamblers' Chance.

"The kid's a natural with the sword." She heard someone say. "An honorable fighter, too. I think he'll work out just fine. I don't know much about his past, but he has a solid character. Is he permanent?"

"I can't really answer that. I have no idea how long Alan is staying." As she rounded the corner Aly watched Fesgao shift uncomfortably.

"Oh, Alan was just here for the day. I doubt we'll be seeing him again." Aly said leaning against the wall. "Although I like your impression of him."

"Too bad. I liked the kid." Madin said. "I'll leave the two of you to talk alone." He wandered off.

"So, Fesgao. I noticed something today. One of your men, I believe his name to be Alam, a part-blood, was cheating at cards. I wasn't sure if you endorsed that sort of thing." Aly said it casually, but there was a bite to her tone; one of disdain.

"I don't. Was the game Gamblers' Chance?" Fesgao asked.

"Why, yes. How did you know?"

"That explains why he keeps winning. I'll be sure to have a word with him. Thanks, Aly."

"No problem."

Later that night Aly called the main conspirators together. She'd had an idea; wonderfully awful one at that. As the group gathered in the meeting room, they shot Aly startled looks. Unbeknownst to Aly, a wicked grin had spread across her face; one worthy of any Trickster, one that promised trouble. "Get comfortable, everyone! I have had the most amazing idea."

"What is it, Aly?" Dove asked.

"You all know that the regents and the boy King have gone to visit the outer Isles, right?"

"Stop beating around the bush and come out with it!" Ochobu demanded.

"The State has been taxing the people of this country to poverty, to fill their own coffers haven't they? I'm sure they have more money then they'll ever need. Our own funds are dwindling a little to quickly; we've almost spent all the Tortallans have sent." Aly stopped speaking, waiting. She was trying to get the others understand what she was saying. All she got in return were blank faces. "I'm saying that it's about time we take back the people's money. We dip into the royal funds."

"Are you saying we steal from the Crown?" Ulasim asked, scratching his chin.

"That's exactly what I am saying. I already have a plan, too." Aly rubbed her hands together, a glint in her eye.

"Stealing? Isn't that a little extreme?" Inquired Chenaoul. "Can't we do something else?"

"I thought that you all would do everything in your power to escape the tyranny of the Rittevons. Is that not true? How can you limit what you are willing do to for the freedom of your people? I get, really I do. So far the Raka Rebellion has been petty vandalism from different groups that have little connection." She heard an outraged noise at this, but ignored it and continued. "But now we have a Queen to fight for. It is time to step out of your comfort zone, and do what needs to be done. Don't make a plan if you can't follow through. You need to take matters into your own hands. That's why I'm here. If you won't listen to me I might as well go."

Aly stood, as if to leave. Her speech had the desired effect. "Don't go. As much as I hate to say it, we need you." Surprisingly enough, it was Ochobu who spoke. Aly knew she was winning the old woman over.

"What you say makes some sense. We will hear you out." Dove added. No one would argue with Dove.

"Good. Now let's get to planning." Aly sank back into her chair.

She didn't however get a chance to start explaining her plan, because at that moment the door opened. A message runner entered. He silently handed a note to Aly and left, before she could thank him or tip him. Aly stood and walked over to one of the counters on the wall. She took a candle and held the envelope over it to soften the wax. She opened it carefully, without breaking the seal and removed the bit of paper.

Aly set the envelope down and turned her eyes to the message. She gasped and dropped it. Dove who was sitting cross-legged on the floor by Aly's feet snatched the paper up, before Aly could grab it. She started to read aloud. "I know who you are, Alianne. I know where your allegiances lie. I know who your parents are; they don't scare me. I know what you've been up to. I advise you to leave the Isles, and stop your meddling. I know what your weakness are. If you don't leave I will exploit them." Dove looked up at Aly, as did everyone else. "Aly what does this mean?"

"It means someone has taken an interest in what we've been up to. I wouldn't worry about it though. It probably doesn't mean anything. Let's just continue with the planning as if we never saw the message." Aly said reassuringly. In truth she was _terrified. _Someone who had figured out who she was and knew who both her parents are and wasn't afraid was someone to be feared themselves.


	17. Chapter 16

**Happy Christmas everyone! And for those who don't celebrate the holiday, Happy Solstice! Sorry I haven't updated recently, we have been visiting relatives and I haven't been able to be on the computer much. Oh, and good news! I have my own computer now; I don't have to share, so I will **_**hopefully**_** be able to write more once home.**

**Chapter 16**

"Right this way!" Aly called over her shoulder at the five who followed her. They were in an empty wherehouse on the outskirts of the dockmarket. "This'll be the perfect place. It's completely soundproof; you could kill someone in here and no one would hear the screams."

"And you have expiriance with murder, do you?" Boulaj asked.

"Now, now. If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." Aly repremanded gently.

"What are we doing here, again?" Nita asked. "And more importanly, what am I doing here? I am not one of your agents."

Aly turned on her heel and put her hands on her hips. "You are all here to be trained. I have an upcoming job, and I need a certain kind of talent. Three of you girls have already worked with me, two of you have not. I'll be working with both groups to teach you the skills you need. Questions?"

"Why are we here in the middle of the night?" The snarky comment came from Boulaj.

"Because all of you have duties during the day." Aly replied.

"What is the job you want us to do?" Asked Sunita. Sunita was a luarin, with amber hair and dark eyes, around Aly's age. She'd been trained by Aly's pack, and was one of the better spies in her employ.

Among those gathered in the wherehouse, all where women. There was light skinned Boulaj, one of Aly's original trainees. Sunita, the tall luarin who worked in the palace stood close by Basanti, a small full blooded raka woman in her twenties, with ebony hair and big brown eyes. Nita was even darker than Basanti, being part Chartaki, making her the tallest there. Rena was the last of them, a plump part blood with cropped hair.

Aly looked over the women proudly. They would do nicely. The only one who was missing from her team was Junai, who had insisted on getting some sleep that night. Aly needed each one of these women, or rather their skills.

Boulaj had a way with locks, Basanti came from a family of acrobats, Nita and Junai could fight, Rena had the potential to be as talented a spy as Aly and Sunita was a beauty and would make a nice distraction, not to mention she knew the palace like the back of her hand. Aly herself would work as mastermind.

But first she needed to teach Basanti and Nita the basics of spy work. The others were there to help her teach them. Once that was done, she hoped to get Basanti to help teach the others some tricks. It was all part of plan.  
-

They worked for about three hours and returned to the townhouse just before the bell tolled one.

Aly gave up trying to sleep and kicked her blanket off her thin form. Her mind was moving much to quickly, and it was not condusive to rest. She got up and paced anxiously. "Couldn't sleep?" A familiar voice asked, just before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kyprioth." She breathed.

"Who else would it be?" The god murmured in Aly's ear. Aly suppresed a small shiver of exietment.

"Hmm." Was all Aly said.

"I heard your little conversation in the wherehouse. You just love to shock, don't you?" He asked, voice low.

Aly turned to face him, putting a hand on the god's face she turned it this way and that. "I make sure everything I saw has shock value. People have such the funniest responses."

"That they do. I've spent too much time away. I hadn't known you were planning something so interesting. Robbing the palace. I'm more than intrigued." Kyprioth grabbed Aly's hand around the wrist and kissed it's palm.

"I'm not _robbing_ the palace. You make me sound like a common thief. I am planning a hiest. It involves so much more." Aly replied with a pout.

"Of course." Kyprioth smirked, placing another kiss on the hallow of Aly's wrist. She giggled, and tried to pull away. "Are you ticklish?"

"No." Aly tried to deny it, but Kyprioth had started to trace a finger along the inside of her wrist and forearm, her most ticklish spot. Needless to say, she was giggling madly.

Kyprioth released her hand, and cupped her face. He searched her hazel eyes thoughtfully. Aly leaned into his touch; she was becoming much more familiar with his ways. Kyprioth leaned in closer to Aly. Her breath hitched and her toes curled and her heart raced.

Kyprioth's lips touched Aly's. His kiss was passionate, gentle and demanding, sweet and bitter; the thrill of fear and desire rolled into one. It was only he who could make her tremble with a single touch, only he who could make her feel so strongly.

Kyprioth pulled away, moving his mouth back to Aly's ear. "If you love to shock so much, why not shock me?"

As Kyprioth started to fumble with the ties in back of her simple cotton gown- apparantly even godly men were inept at dress ties- something tickled the back of Aly's mind.

She remembered Nawat's kisses. They were sweeter, filled with love. His face swam into her vision. When Aly pushed it away, his dark eyes were replaced by twinkling light brown ones; not Kyprioth's, but Taybur's. More confused then ever, Aly pushed Kyprioth away.

"No, no; stop!" She cried breathlessly.

Kyprioth pulled away, looking nearly as confused as Aly felt. "What's wrong?"

"I think you should go." Was her non-answer.

"What did I do? I know you mortal girls are much more fragile; did I push to hard." Kyprioth stepped back, almost unconciously.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. I can't afford distractions. You understand."

"Not in the least. But I will trust you." With that the god vanished.

_What's wrong with me?_ Aly thought desperately. _I've always _known_ I was fickle, but this..._

_**You're confused. You don't know what you want yet.**_

_I'm still not talking to you._

_**I've already told you. The effort is futile.**_

_I know everyone talks to themself, but isn't it a sign of insanity when you answer back?_

There was no answer.

* * *

**P.S I can't download Firefox or Word yet, so I don't have spell check. I've done the best I can without it, but spelling isn't my strong suit. Please over look small mistakes.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so long in coming. My life has been a little hectic as of late, and I haven't had much time to write. I should have another chapter tomorrow, but I can't tell you when the next update after that will be.  
**

**Chapter 17**

Aly slept restlessly that night, tossing and turning. She kicked the blanket off frantically, feeling much to warm. The next second she pulled the blanket back on, freezing. Aly could not find a comfortable place on her mat. When she drifted off her dreams were frighteningly confusing.

When she woke, all Aly could remember was a flash of color here, a moving shape there. She put her hands against her head in frustration. Now was not the time to be distracted, there was just too much going on. Yet if Aly was honest with herself, distracted was exactly what she was. _You are stretching yourself to thin, _she scolded herself while preparing for the day ahead.

Over the course of the next week her days were long and nights nearly nonexistent. She woke early and trained with the men at arms as well as many of the women of the revolution. She skipped breakfast in favor of secluding herself in paperwork. After lunch Aly spent her time with Dove; sometimes their talks were conversational, other times educational or political. Aly figured that, as the only one with a working knowledge of how to run a government, it was up to her to educate Dove. Her evenings were spent going over the multiple pronged attacks that would take place on the same night of her heist with the other conspirators. It was going to be a big night.

Two weeks later, on the eve of what was probably the most important night of her life Aly found herself sitting on the roof of the guard tower. Up here the air was cool and fresh and _clean. _Aly inhaled, closing her eyes, letting her mind empty of thought. Meditation didn't have its usual soothing effect on Aly's chaotic mind.

Instead of clearing her thoughts she decided to direct her thoughts by going over the plan in her head.

_We meet at the servant's gate at dusk. We wait until we see the smoke in the north. Sunita flirts with the gate guard to entice him away from his post. We sneak past the guard. Sunita cries for help, accuses guard of manhandling her. Other guards come. Sunita tells other guards that she works on basement floor of royal wing. She plays the part of a terrified damsel in distress; the gate backup escorts her down. We meet her there. Basanti climbs up to the support beams and crawls across them behind the treasury guards. She distracts them long enough for Junai and I knock to them out. We steal their uniforms so they can't go anywhere. We reach the door of the vault. Boulaj picks the first lock and I the second of the first door. Rena cracks the combination of the second. We fill our bags and split up to leave. We walk out the front door. Everyone is too distracted to stop us._

The plan sounded good, albeit simple. Still, Aly was worried. Her plan relied on so many variables. The army stores being set on fire on time, the mages being drugged properly. If one thing was slightly off the world could come crashing down around them.

"Aly? You have a letter." Dove said, startling Aly from her troubled thoughts.

"How did you know to find me up here?" Aly asked, taking the envelope Dove handed her.

"I like to come up here when I am stressed or upset. I figured that you would be both." Dove replied. "Who's the letter from?"

"Doesn't say." Aly wrinkled her brow, slitting open the envelope with her knife. Her eyes widened. "And the world comes crashing down."


End file.
